itwfandomcom-20200213-history
Travis Touchdown
"All assassins are fucked up somehow, or we wouldn't be in this profession. Nothing surprises me anymore." Travis Touchdown '''is an otaku assassin that hails from Santa Destroy, California. Known to be a very violent and morally bankrupt individual, he is also immensely capable as an assassin. However, he has once left the assassin life behind without losing his life, thus becoming known as "the Crownless King" to many others... a fact more evident considering that his skills never once wavered. Because of this, he is highly feared because of how efficient he can be at killing. Thus, anyone who can be around him for at least ten minutes is either on decent terms with him or just plain lucky as hell. History Life in Santa Destroy Born and raised in Santa Destroy, most things on Travis' life are pretty much muddled up, as he doesn't talk too much about his life. All that is known is that his parents are dead and that for quite some time, he lived in near-poverty at the Motel "NO MORE HEROES", taking up odd jobs here and there. For the most part, most of his earnings went to help fund his anime otaku lifestyle as well as following pro wrestling. That would change a bit once he acquired a beam katana from an internet auction. Taking up the job of a hitman, he began doing assassination gigs for money... a task that got him noticed and thrust into some seriously shady and zany shenanigans, all as a means to become the best assassin at his job. In fact, it reached highly shady points -- and some rather disturbing revelations along the road -- that made Travis think about his situation. Once at the top, he then decided to walk away, leaving the assassination life for three yeare before being thrust back in again with revenge on the mind. However, he became quickly disgusted with the lifestyle, and would walk away from such ranks once again. However, given his reputation, Travis decided to stay in the game, making the routine assassination here and there to earn cash as life went on. However, once things started to dry up, he decided to take jobs further away from Santa Destroy to earn more. Station Square and meeting KD Rio Sometime after leaving Santa Destroy on an assassination mission, Travis came across the city limits for Station Square. Finding nothing of interest, he finished his mission and planned to leave. However, the smasher Wolf O'Donnel stole his motorbike -- the Schpeltiger -- and took it for a joyride to Mad Steve's. Travis gave chase and quickly caught up, making a good point of slaughtering Wolf and a few other Smashers for good measure. After securing his ride, he returned to Station Square and stopped off at a cafe where KD Rio, Shina Gado, and John Verideo were at. Opting to stick around, he got to know them and a few others, like Link and King Dedede. Yet he was also the subject of several mishaps along the way. Despite that, he took them in stride while curtailing his lecherous take on girls, particularly concerning Shina and John's friend Cally. As such, he was more or less treated decently enough and left his calling card with the group before he departed after Mad Steve finished his wake-up contest. Eclipse Island In the week after meeting with KD Rio, Travis remained in Station Square on a small vacation. As such, he would inadvertently run into Zach Rich and his friends Sky Folgon, Wario, Ted Islander, and Sarah Wohk. In that meeting, Travis would find out about Eclipse Island and the treasure on the island, inadvertently driving Wario nuts and making him rush onto the island prematurely. Finding that funny, Travis decided to hang around, where he'd cross paths with Link once more, who was trying to alert the others about the theft of the ''HYPER DEATH RAY '''''from the Estate. Even though Link left to get more help for recovering the gun from the Blue Wings, Travis opted to remain behind with Zach and his group, taking the time to study up on Eclipse Island and the Blue Wings (all despite Wario's initial taunting him for being a chicken). While there, Travis has had the odd fortune (or misfortune) of meeting a rather peculiar man in a tweed suit with an odd affinity for fezzes calling himself the Doctor. Just like the group in the flat, the otaku has tolerated the Doctor's presence as best he can, all the while studying the footage acquired in the process. Ultimately, his suggestions wound up being answered with a $50 payment to keep quiet for a couple of minutes... a request granted and one that caught the Doctor's attention. Though the tweed-wearing man openly criticized Travis' m.o. to his face, due to desperation in recovering his TARDIS, he hired Touchdown to help recover the police box in question. Though under order not to kill, Travis accepted the task, holding off on talking about payment until the task is complete. As of now, he is studying the information, planning his task out at length. How he will fare is anyone's guess. Appearance Being a perennially broke otaku, Travis doesn't take much stock in appearance. However, he does have a decent array of shirts, a few jackets, and broken-in jeans that are pretty scuffed and nearly torn at the knees. In essence, nothing about his look is very significant, as he has gone through multiple shirts and jeans, until he finally came across a set that he takes somewhat better care of -- a set of jeans that despite being worn down are of better durabilty, and a shirt of his favorite anime: Pure White Lover Bizzare Jelly. The shoes he possesses are also of little note as they are not of any brand name recognition... which suits Travis fine as he tends to go through shoes fast. He has also worn out multiple gloves until he settled on one glove on his right hand to better grip the beam katanas he uses. Of futher note for Travis are his sunglasses -- sunflower-shaded sunglasses that serve their purpose well in guarding his eyes as well as making him stand out. Those combined with his hair give him a sort of anime-esque appearance, though no one would call him out on it. Although his look hasn't changed too much over the years, he has added a few new features, partially to make his assassination jobs easier. Of particular note is the fact that he now has multiple clip-on belts strapped on along with a regular belt on his jeans. These belts strap on to his jeans as well as each other; Travis set them up so that the belts crisscross his left leg, purely because he felt like it. The main purpose of the belts are to have a place for him to hook up his beam katanas when they are not in use, and are set in such a way that he can easily reach any one katana or switch out as seamlessly as possible. In effect, it gives him choices on how to take targets down as efficiently as possible. Also of note is the wristband on his left wrist, depicting the flag of the town of Santa Destroy. Although it's not known when or why he started to wear it, he merely suggested that it was a way to remind him of where he came from... and to not forget that. Personality Travis is known to be a rather crude, crass, and rude individual who generally has no real problem with putting a price on life just to support his lifestyle. To that end, he comes off as being very desensitized to the violence and death he causes. It was even suggested that he gets off on killing, that violence is the only way he has to express himself. However, while most of that is known to be true, there are times where he does genuinely seem unsettled with killing certain targets, most notably women. Early in his career, he could not bring himself to kill female assassins, though he soon started to grow out of it. However, he still tends to get a little unsettled in certain circumstances. As for the few other cases where he did not feel comfortable with killing his target, it was mostly out of a sense of respect. Such cases though are rare, and are considered to be aberrations, as Travis for the most part will kill with little reason to relent. When he is not off killing for money, Travis prefers to keep to himself, though will occaisionally socialize with others. A stereotypical otaku, he spends most money he earns on memorabillia and such to stay current to a degree. Because of that, his social skills are somewhat underdeveloped. As such, he is somewhat crass and immature, and has a tendency to have a perverted moment here and there around women (with the sometimes comical result or threat on his health resulting). However, he has been known to at least be civil where it counts, and does sometimes try not to commit any social faux pas when necessary. Weapons and Skills Being an assassin, Travis is good at killing many opponents. While he's relatively decent with combat, he specializes in use of beam katanas, carrying different blades with him at all times. Beam Katanas Blood Berry The Blood Berry was the first beam katana Travis used, and is one that he still carries on him at all times. He won it off an internet auction and used it to begin his ascent to the top of the assassination ranks. It has relatively decent attack power, but the battery within the Blood Berry is easily drained by attacks and guarding. To make matters worse, it also takes a while to charge. So while Travis continues to maintain the Blood Berry as part of his arsenal. it's not ideal for some of his jobs nowadays, unless he can finish it fast. Tsubaki Mk-I The first beam katana made specifically for Travis' use, the Tsubaki Mk-I was a prototype beam katana that Travis bought for better killing efficiency. As such, the battery is somewhat better on the Tsubaki, but only marginally so. However, it packs a slight bit more punch than the Blood Berry. As it was just a prototype, once it outlived its usefulness, Travis stopped using it, and it's believed to still be in his motel room to this day. Tsubaki Mk-II The second prototype in the Tsubaki series, the Tsubaki Mk-II is a more complete prototype beam katana compared to the Mk-I. It packed a longer battery life, and carried more of a charge in strikes. However, it handled more like a heavy club or baseball bat compared to other katanas. However, Travis made good use of the Mk-II for quite some time. Once its usefulness had been outlived, the Mk-II -- like the Mk-I before it, was shelved and is currently not used by Travis. Tsubaki Mk-III aka Camellia Mk-III The final model in the Tsubaki series, the Tsubaki Mk-III is considered to be one of the few beam katanas that can function without a receiver at the other end. Upon initial acquisition by Travis, it was perhaps the best katana he'd ever carried. While packing less damage than the Mk-II, the Mk-III was initially capable of doing far more damage faster in the long run, being quicker, causing deathblows sooner, and able to clear out hordes of enemies with devastatingly long range. It even had the longest battery life of the katanas in Travis' possession. However, over the course of time, it wore down, and Travis had it checked out. He would reacquire the Mk-III -- now rechristened the Camellia Mk-III -- and find it was still useful. However, the battery no longer lasts nearly as long as it did, and it has lost some of its immense damage properties that made the Mk-III so dangerous to begin with. Despite the loss of power, due to its usefulness, Travis still keeps the Mk-III in use. Peony The Peony is a beam katana that Travis acquired during his second run to the top. A unique katana, the Peony is a heavy katana much like the Tsubaki Mk-II. However, the differences start from there, as the beam for the Peony is proportional to the weilder's ki. In other words, the more violent Travis gets with stringing attacks together without being struck, the longer the beam is for Peony. Likewise, if he starts getting hit, the Peony's beam retracts. It's a good katana for clearing out hordes of enemies, provided that the beam is extended a ways. Its battery is also of a good duration as well, which makes it an ideal choice at times for Travis to use. Rose Nasty This set of twin beam katanas was bequeathed to Travis, and serve as his go-to katanas whenever he needs to kill something with style. The two katanas arguably are the best katanas he has on him currently. Armed with the best battery within them, the two katanas permit Travis to cause more mayhem, death, and destruction as needed. Of note is that the katana in the off hand has a shorter beam than the other. While it's peculiar that prior to acquiring the two katanas, Travis had no known knowledge of how to dual weild. Yet he seems to handle Rose Nasty flawlessly without even so much as a hint of slowdown in his speed of attacks. Because of this, he is frequently seen with them in use, and occaisionally practices with them to keep his skills at the top of his game. Wrestling Moves Travis is an avid wrestling fan, and allegedly has studied in Calgary before opting with the shadowy life of an assassin. To that end, to complement his own skills with beam katanas, he uses an array of wrestling moves to incapacitate and take down enemies and targets. When using such moves, Travis quickly throws the katana he's using skyward and then grapples and drops the target with one of a multitude of moves he knows, done in such a way that usually the beam katana haphazardly comes down beam tip first into the enemy's chest, impaling them. In cases where the target does not stay down long enough for that to happen, Travis is capable of grabbing the hilt of the beam katana when necessary, although he does not often like to do so. Some of the wrestling moves Travis is known to use include, but certainly are not limited to, the following: *Back drop *German Suplex *Belly to Belly Suplex *Tiger Driver *Giant Swing Glastonbury This large perfect model giant mecha from one of Travis' favorite anime has only appeared once, but he used it to take on an enemy assassin who had a giant mecha of his own. Armed with a giant beam katana of its own as well as a couple other weapons, it proved more than capable of destroying other mechs. Towering over Santa Destroy, he was forced to have it confiscated due to it being "too big and is a public nuisance." However, it's possible that Travis still has the keys to it, so it might reappear at some point. Dark Side Mode Attacks For all of Travis' natural skill, he's also in possession of some rather dangerous moves that, while they can't be used on a frequent basis, are capable of letting him take down more enemies in swift order without even being so much as scratched. These attacks -- called Dark Side Attacks -- consist of many possibilities. These moves include the following. Darkside Step The only Dark Side Attack that Travis can use frequently, it only comes up when he pulls off a real fast dodge and then starts striking an opponent repeatedly and swiftly. However, it can be blocked, though that does not happen often. He's since improved on it, able to string together long combos of attacks without even being struck. When using it, he's been known to say "Be one with the Force!" as he charges in to attack. Strawberry on the Shortcake The first of several Dark Side Attacks that come up randomly, Travis suddenly picks up speed and goes on a slicing and dicing killing spree, moving far faster to the point that to him, his foes are moving in slow motion. As a result, most every beam katana slash is visible as he takes down his foes in swift, super-speedy methodical fashion. Enemies get killed swiftly in this Dark Side Attack due to having no reaction time against it. When he activates Strawberry on the Shortcake, Travis tends to shout it out as he goes on the attack. Blueberry Cheesecake Brownie This random Dark Side Attack is an interesting one, as when active, Travis does not pick up speed whatsoever. However, to compensate, Travis gains the ability to fire off balls of energy from his katana. If these energy balls strike an enemy, the enemy often dies. Very rarely does an enemy survive one, but none have been known to survive two. Originally, Travis was able to fire off one energy ball per swing. However, he's since improved, able to now slash twice per katana motion and fire off two energy balls at his foes. When he uses Blueberry Cheesecake Brownie, he used to call it by name; nowadays he tends to just shout "It's showtime!" and get to the killing. Cranberry Chocolate Sundae This rather brutal Dark Side Attack is the one that has changed most during Travis' time as an assassin. Though infrequent in activation, it's also one of his most dangerous... to his enemies, anyway. Originally, it would cause the view to get rather grainy, which tended to make Travis far more imposing and lethal in appearance. Because of that, enemies would panic and attempt to get away while Travis approached methodically and started killing with horrifyingly lethal measures. Because of how long the attack's duration was, quite a few bodies would result from the carnage, signaled the moment Travis shouted the name of the attack. However, during the lengthy holiday he took after his first rise to the top, Travis more or less forgot how to handle the original attack, and merely improvised. Nowadays, when Cranberry Chocolate Sundae activates, Travis doesn't shout out the name of the attack. Instead, he undergoes a transformation into an actual large tiger and starts going on a killing spree that way. Because of the tiger's speed and efficiency, the new variation of Cranberry Chocolate Sundae results in far more carnage than the original version. When the Dark Side's duration runs out, Travis merely changes back like nothing happened in the first place and goes about his business. Gooseberry Sugar Donut A very uncommon Dark Side Attack, its destructive power more than makes up for the fact that it rarely appears. But when it activates, Travis shouts out, winds up, and executes a 360 degree low horizontal slash about knee-high. But that swing unleashes a massive energy explosion that slaughters any enemy caught within its range. Travis has gone on record saying that he credits Gooseberry Sugar Donut for keeping him alive against otherwise nearly insurmountable odds. Acquaintances Travis is someone who does not have many friends... in fact, it's very possible he has no friends, especially after losing one to revenge. Also of particular note is that Travis does not really have enemies to speak of, either. However, he does have quite a few acquaintances and people he's met along the way, which include the following... *KD Rio *Shina Gado *John Verideo *Link *Zach Rich *Sky Folgon *Wario *Ted Islander *Sarah Wohk Miscellaneous Facts *Though he is morally bankrupt, Travis does own a cat that he shows genuine care and subtle affection for... a Scottish Fold he named Jeane. *Because of his status in the assassins' underworld, he has been referred to as the "Crownless King" and the "No More Hero", the former due to his rise to the top then walking away without losing his life. Travis has mentioned that the nicknames are all right to him. Category:Characters